peelfandomcom-20200213-history
09 November 1987
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1987-11-09 ;Comments *Peel plays Pickin' The Blues intro, not from Grinderswitch, but from an early blues artist. *Peel was hoping yesterday when hearing Bruno Brookes Radio One Chart Show, that the Fall's Hit The North would be in the charts, but suggests maybe next week they would. Sadly for Peel, the song only reached number 57 in the UK singles chart. *Peel dedicates a Tuff Monks record to spectators who were with him when he was watching fireworks at several bonfire nights in East Anglia. Sessions *Rhythm Pigs #1. Recorded: 1987-11-01 *Head Of David: #3. Recorded: 1987-07-07. Broadcast: 15 July 1987 Tracklisting * Fall: Hit The North (Part 5) (12" - Hit The North Remixes) Beggars Banquet''' #2''' * Whodini: Early Mother's Day Card (LP - Open Sesame) Jive * Rhythm Pigs: Killer Beat (session) * Tuff MonksA short-lived collaboration between members of Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds and The Go-Betweens when they had overlapping studio time at AAV in Melbourne, Australia.: After The Fireworks (7") Au Go Go * Jimmy Castor Bunch: I Love A Mellow Groove (7") Atlantic * Head Of David: Skindrill (session) * CulturesPeel mentions on the record, that Culture are called the Cultures.: Trod On (12") High Note *Magic Bastards: Don't Pay... It's Free @ 3 * Sea Urchins: Pristine Christine (7") Sarah #1 * Rhythm Pigs: New Saviour (session) * John Nyirongo: Vina Akwimba (7") Kariba (Zambian record given to Peel by Charlie Gillett) * Iowa Beef Experience: Freakjam (7" - The First Killing Gang EP) Smudged * Robbie-B & Jazzy-J: Jazzy-J On The Scratch (12" - Jazzy J On The Scratch! / Rock The Go-Go!) Schoolly-D * Head Of David: Snake Domain (session) &4 * Miaow: Break The Code (7") Factory @ 1 * St. Che: Be My ... (7") Siren * Jerry Lee Lewis: There Stands The Glass * Bhundu Boys: African Woman (7") WEA''' $''' :(Peel requests for listeners to vote in the Festive Fifty) *Passmore Sisters: All I Need Is Change (7" - A Safe Place To Hide) Sharp @ 2 *Maggotron: Welcome To The Planet Of Bass (Radio Edit) (12") Jamarc *Creepers: Liquorice Flavour (LP - Rock 'n' Roll Liquorice Flavour) Red Rhino :(JP: 'Just out the corner of my eye, I caught a glimpse of the weather forecast, it said Misty over East Anglia. My goodness me, if only that was true.') *Rhythm Pigs: Simple (session) *Head Of David: Bugged (session) &3 *Dembo Konte & Kausu Kuyateh: Mamma Maneh (LP - Simbomba) Rogue *Y Llwybr Llaethog: Yo! (7" - Tour De France) Anhrefn *Roy Orbison: Summer Song (LP - Early Orbison) Monument *McCarthy: The Well Of Loneliness (LP - I Am A Wallet) September *Rhythm Pigs: Satan Tuned My Snare (session) *Force Desire: Jazzy Keith (v/a LP - Street Sounds Hip Hop 18) Street Sounds &2 *Head Of David: Tequila (session) &1 *Slim Smith: Spanish Harlem (7" - Spanish Harlem / Slipaway) Tracks marked @''' on File 3, '''# on File 4, $''' on File 5, '''& on File 6 File ;Name *1) 020A-B4987XXXXXXX-0100A0.mp3 *2) 020A-B4987XXXXXXX-0101A0.mp3 *3) C107 The Peel Tapes Vol.5 *4) C109 The Peel Tapes Vol.6 *5) C108a And Err That's A Bit Of The Label Too *6) john peel show tape 4a 1987 88 ;Length *1) 1:01:30 *2) 0:56:12 *3) 1:03:03 (from 0:52:17) *4) 1:00:41 (to 6:36) *5) 47:44 (22:07-25:47) *6) 46:44 (to 11:51) ;Other *1-2) Recordings at the British Library *3-5) Many thanks to ...mr maudlin *6) Many thanks to Happyotter. HO John Peel 4 1987 1988 ;Available *1-2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B4987/1) *3) Mooo *4) Mooo *5) Mooo *6) Mixcloud ;Footnotes Category:1987 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online